1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a collapsible container with accordion pleated sides and with vent means and a swivel discharge valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for douches, syringes, I.V's and the like and accessories used therewith are well known and are widely used in hospitals and in the home. Containers with accordion pleated sidewalls and having a top air vent with a fluid inlet means are also well known. Formed handles molded as a part of the container are shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,662 as issued Jan. 17, 1978. This patent and others known to applicant have the handles in a fixed and outwardly extending condition as is usually provided in molded containers with thin walls such as those used for water, milk and cider. The lower end of the container in said patent has an attached length of resilient tubing and for storage and cutoff the tubing is bent to a shut condition. This tubing becomes weakened with continued use and long storage periods. The swivel valve of this embodiment does not subject the attached tubing to such destructive abuse. This collapsible container may be assembled for a minimum shut height with the attached tubing coiled for storage and/or shipment.